


Toothbrush

by lynnkath08



Series: The First Order's Sweethearts [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Lieutenant Mitaka and Emily Reynolds spend their day off together.





	

_Baby you don't have to rush_  
_You could leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place, at my place_  
_We don't need to keep it hush_  
_You could leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place, at my place_  
  
_Stuck in a limbo_  
_Half hypnotized_  
_Each time I let you stay the night, stay the night_  
_Up in the morning_  
_Tangled in sheets_  
_We play the moment on repeat, on repeat_

Lieutenant Emily Reynolds was sitting up in her boyfriend Lieutenant Mitaka's bed as she woke up. She turned to see her adorable boyfriend still asleep, so she kissed his forehead and got up, then she picked up Mitaka's shirt from the previous night and put it on. She headed to the bathroom brush her teeth. Deciding that she wanted to spend more nights with Mitaka, she got herself a spare toothbrush as well as small bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash to keep in his bathroom.

 _When you're standing there in your underwear_  
_And my t-shirt from the night before_  
_With your messed up hair_  
_And your feet still bare_  
_Would you mind closing the bedroom door?_

Emily then went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some ingredients to make breakfast.

"Cute underwear," a voice startled Emily. Emily turned around to see Mitaka standing behind her.

"Hello to you too," Emily giggled.

"I want to cuddle again, let's go back to bed," Mitaka said.

"Ok, let's go," Emily said as she followed her boyfriend back to his room.

"Would you mind closing the door?" Mitaka asked as he laid down in his bed.

"I don't mind at all," Emily responded as she shut the door then went to lay down with Mitaka.

 _Baby you don't have to rush_  
_You could leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place, at my place_  
_We don't need to keep it hush_  
_You could leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place, at my place_  
_I just, I just can't let you go_  
_Give me something I've never known_  
_So baby you don't have to rush_  
_You could leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place, at my place_  
  
_No need to question next time we meet_  
_I know you're coming home with me, home with me_  
_Sweat like a sauna_  
_Break out the ice_  
_I know you're gonna stay the night, stay the night_

"We should do this more often," Mitaka said.

"Oh we will. I got an extra toothbrush to keep here. I'll be here again tonight," Emily responded.

"Good. Because I get so lonely without you here," Mitaka pouted.

"Aww me too baby," Emily said, and they cuddled for another hour.

 _When you're standing there in your underwear_  
_And my t-shirt from the night before_  
_With your messed up hair_  
_And your feet still bare_  
_Would you mind closing the bedroom door?_  
  
_Baby you don't have to rush_  
_You could leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place, At my place_  
_We don't need to keep it hush_  
_You could leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place, At my place_  
_I just, I just can't let you go_  
_You give me something I've never known_  
_So baby you don't have to rush_  
_You could leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place, At my place_

After an hour of cuddling they decided to get up and make breakfast together, which consisted of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. They even turned on some music and started dancing while cooking. As they danced and cooked, they also got into a playful flour fight.

[ ](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/e/ec/Quick_quinn_puck_flour.gif/revision/latest?cb=20150328145140)

They played around for another ten minutes until Emily spoke up. "Ok, let's make sure nothing burns," she said.

"Oh! Yeah, you're right," Mitaka said, but luckily nothing burned. They continued cooking and dancing, whiled covered in flour.

After about an hour of cooking, they finally were able to eat.

"You're an amazing cook Starfish," Mitaka said.

"Aww thanks Dolphin! So are you," Emily told him.

Once they were done eating, they helped each other with the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Emily said.

"I'll join you," Mitaka responded.

"Yay!" Emily said as they went to the bathroom to take a shower.

 _Cause I don't want this to end_  
_And there's no need to play pretend_  
_If you stay with me again_  
_Would you mind closing the bedroom door?_

Once Emily and Mitaka were out of the shower they got dressed and decided to hang out in the living room.

"Let's dance some more," Mitaka suggested.

"Yeah!" Emily said as she turned the music on and they both stared dancing.

_Baby you don't have to rush  
_ _You could leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place, at my place_  
_We don't need to keep it hush_  
_You could leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place, at my place_  
_I just, I just can't let you go_  
_Give me something I've never known_  
_So baby you don't have to rush_  
_You could leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place, at my place_

"Hold on, I need to get something. I'll be right back," Mitaka said as he ran to his room. A few seconds later he came back out and was strumming a guitar. Emily started laughing and twirling around.

A half hour later they eventually got tired from dancing and snuggled on the couch.

"That was fun," Emily said.

"It sure was," Mitaka responded.

"I love you Dolphin," Emily told him.

"I love you too Starfish," Mitaka said and they kissed.

"I'm so sleepy. Dancing wore me out," Emily said.

"Same here. I guess I'll take a nap now. Good nap," Mitaka said as he kissed Emily's forehead.

"Nappy nap. Nap tight," Emily giggled.

"Don't let the nap bugs bite," Mitaka chuckled, then they fell asleep.


End file.
